Warriors in the Mist
by Fire'sTiger
Summary: When Starclan betrays Mistclan they turn from their guidance and vow revenge. The clans around the lake may be the only way to bring them back. I share an account so I'm not the person whose been posting fics, this is my first fic. T for blood. Set after The Last Hope so Spoiler Alert!
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fic. I know my account says that it is my second or third, but I share this account with one of my friends. She really couldn't think of anything so I am going to attempt a fic. I actually wrote this awhile ago, but I lost my USB with all my chapters on it. :/ I was able to find this on the computer and made some changes to it. I don't know if anyone will like this, so I can leave it as a one-shot or I can continue it. If I continue this, this chapter will just be the prologue. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I could feel my anger and sorrow build as I looked across all the destruction. All the death. Clouds drifted slowly across the full moon, casting light across the bloodied field. Cats' bodies littered the ground, their faces frozen in a last snarl of defiance.

An orange tabby limped slowly up to me. "Thornstar?"

I tore my eyes away from the field to my deputy. "Yes, Razorbramble?"

He hesitated for a second before saying, "I've come to give to the loss count."

I turned back to the field and watched Featherwhisker's white and brown pelt as she tried futilely to save my dying cats. "Okay."

Razorbramble swallowed. "We lost nine warriors, five apprentices, a queen, two elders, Featherwhisker's apprentice and all the kits beside Icekit. She gave Nightclan quite the surprise with being able to hold off the apprentice long enough for Frostfur to come help." I knew he was trying to help improve my solemn attitude, but it wasn't working. Nightclan nearly ended Mistclan. Mistclan nearly ended Nightclan in return, but both sides surrendering was never a good thing.

Of course, Boulderclan hadn't surrendered. Swearing Starclan would protect them. No one knew why Nightclan had attacked us, but Boulderclan had to stick its nose where it didn't belong, like always. They didn't know what the fight was about, so cats more loyal to Nightclan fought by their sides. Cats more loyal to Mistclan fought by my side. One by one, I watched them all fall. Even after I had ordered a retreat, they continued to fight. Shredding every piece of fur they could manage to get their claws into, not even caring if it was their own clanmates.

I almost wanted to lick my jaws as I remembered tearing Cloudstar's pelt. Everytime the foxheart woke back up, his fear only increased. I couldn't let him live. He fought for Nightclan. He would of started a war between the clans. Coward would make an alliance with Nightclan, and then not even fight. Just cower behind them. Of course, because he had a mouse heart, he had all of his nine lives still. His clan would wonder just how nine different cats killed him. I had to give the order to my cats to kill every Boulderclan cat they saw, ally or enemy. Probably not the best thing to do since we were already in a fight with another clan, but idiots didn't even notice that their allies had betrayed them. All they were aware of was a friend running to help them. Just until their necks where in their friends' mouths. Of course, by then they couldn't yowl to their clanmates a warning. Only say their dying gasps.

"Starclan will let Boulderclan live on. Even if I don't live to make you pay, Starclan will surely grant me my dying wish. To see you and your clan writhe in agony." Of course, only Cloudstar was able to say this. Even then it was between deaths.

My deputy dragged my from my memories. "With the guidance of Starclan we will-"

"No!" I snarled, whipping around to face him. "Starclan has betrayed us! If Starclan cared and wanted us to survive they would have warned us of this attack! They would have prevented Mistclan's fall!"

"But Mistclan hasn't fallen! We still live!" Razorbramble cried trying to hide his horror at what I was saying.

"Yes, but we don't live forever. Mistclan has one apprentice, three warriors including us, three queens, one kit, no medicine cat apprentice and no elders. If we manage to survive, do you really think that Starclan would have had anything to do with it?" I looked into my deputy's eyes. I could see he saw sense in what I was saying. He looked to the ground for a few moments. I guess trying to figure everything out for himself.

"B-but, Starclan has always been by our side. They protect us. . ." He shifted his paws a little.

I scoffed at him. "Yes, until now."

He swallowed and moved his gaze, but just to a rock a few feet from us. "How do you know? Maybe Starclan didn't know what Nightclan was thinking. Even if they did, it could be that Starclan was just testing our strength. I don't think they meant for this-"

"Starclan can see everything! They knew Nightclan was coming, they didn't want to test our strength. They wanted to see us defeated!" I looked toward the moon. It seemed as if it was red now.

"And look how Starclan mocks us! Making the moon red to taunt our dead warriors. The full moon is a time of peace, but Starclan has just used it to trick us into coming out into the open. I bet Starclan told Nightclan to attack tonight, right here. To make it clear that there is no such thing as peace among clans, after all, isn't that what clans are?" I turned back to my deputy, still not looking up.

"Clans are fighters. We fought under Starclans laws. We fought only to protect, whether it be for friends or territory. Now we will fight for vengeance. Starclan will learn that we are not as weak as they thought. We will heal and strengthen our cats. When the time finally comes, we will bring the end of Starclan and Nightclan."

Razorbramble swallowed and shuffled his paws again. "H-how do you plan on doing that? There is no way for cats other than leaders and medicine cats to talk to Starclan."

"I think you and I both know that isn't true." I growled.

Horror flashed from him, causing him to look up at me. "But the Moonmist is an even more sacred place than here! Isn't it bad enough that we have defiled the place that has meant peace to clans for even as long as Starclan has existed?"

"Starclan defiled this place! We have done nothing wrong! Tonight we fought under Starclan's rules. We fought to protect ourselves. Tonight is the night where everything ends and everything begins. Starclan ended their peace, their trust, and their laws. We will no longer honor the Warrior code, we will make new rules. Ones that will not fail us, they will make us stronger, more ferocious, fearsome, and they will make us better."

He looked back at the ground. "Thornstar, without Starclans guidance, how will we survive?"

I scoffed again. "Starclan tried their hardest to bring us down, but we refused to fall. We have more guidance from our leaders and elders than Starclan will ever be able to do for us."

"But, we have always relied on them. Who will warn us if there is a famine? Who will tell us where to hunt? Who will warn us if there is danger coming?"

"Did they warn us tonight?! Did they tell us to have everyone at camp get ready to battle after we left? Did they warn us that on the only day of the month of true peace even the kits would have to fight for their lives? Did they warn Riverswirl that a Nightclan _medicine cat_ would kill her and not even think twice about it?" He winced at my snarl.

"Leader, you're lying. Medicine cats don't kill." His voice was strangely distant. "Especially not in a way that was that brutal."

I didn't need to see his eyes to now they were filled with grief as they saw the picture of his mate laying in a puddle of blood. Her eyes had been torn, her ears missing, two of her leg and tail bones were broken, and her pelt was almost stripped off.

I had been the one unfortunate enough to pull Ravenwing off of her. I don't know what Riverswirl had done or said, but Ravenwing was practically foaming at the mouth. Her eyes swimming in too much anger for her to even see. I would have killed her then and there, but she was slick with blood and ran off.

"I saw her, Razorbramble. I don't think she even remembers what the rules of being a medicine cat are."

"She-" His voice broke as he tried to hide a sob and stop his shaking shoulders. "She wouldn't. She wouldn't take Riverswirl from me. She knew she was a queen, she knew her kits weren't born yet. There is no way she would do that. . ."

"Oh really? Why don't you ask her yourself?" I flicked my tail out to the field, where a brown cat slunk from body to body. The cat's coat was black from the amount of blood on it. Her claws glinted as she swiped at every non-Nightclan cats' throat, just to make sure they were dead.

Anger began to grow in him, I could sense it. When he finally looked at me, his eyes were cold and full of bitterness. You could practically smell the hatred coming off of him.

"Now I ask you again, when we survive, will Starclan have played any role in it?"

"No. Starclan would rather watch this clan fall than see it grow. It will be our hard work that makes this clan survive." He turned to watch the field.

I turned just in time to see something flicker on the side of my vision. I turned my head to see a kit under a bit of moss by a rock. I stood up and walked to the crying kit.

The kit was a black and white tom. He had a few scratches here and there, but seemed to be the extent of his injuries. I leaned in close to him and sniffed. He stiffened when he realized that there was someone there.

"A Boulderclan kit? I thought those awful Nightclan cats killed them all." I pressed my muzzle up against his skin. I wanted to gag at the gesture, but the kit was squished too far into the hole for me to drag him out. He'd have to get out on his own accord.

"They-They d-did." He sobbed out. "I-I am-m-m the-" he had to stop so he could breath. He was sobbing so much he was hiccupping and thus making it very hard to breath even when he wasn't talking. "the la-ast on-one. Ev-ven our gr-great lead-der is d-dead-d." I hid my look of disgust at this kit's naïve feelings with a small cry of sorrow.

"I thought he had all nine lives? How could this be? You poor thing." I gave him a sympathetic look. I flattened my ears and bowed my head, as if to cry.

"I-is okay, Th-Thornstar. I am still alive, Boulderclan still liv-ves." His hiccups were getting better as he tried to comfort me. He crawled out of his hole and looked at me with grief-stricken eyes. But, as I watched, his eyes started to shine with hope.

"Well, you see, there is still a problem." I sighed sadly.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me questionably. "What i-is it?"

"I can't let Boulderclan live and I killed your leader. How could I ever hope to look this poor innocent kit in the eyes again?!" I cried over dramatically into the skies. The stupid kit just looked at me with confusion.

I moved around him and put my paw in front of the hole so he couldn't run back into it. This seemed to get him to understand my words. He swallowed and backed away. His eyes got big and round. They looked similar to Cloudstar's. _I wonder why? Don't really care, but be nice to know._

"Y-you killed dad?" _Aha, there we are. Well, I'm satisfied now._

"Yup, all nine times." I said in a sing-song voice.

The kit turned and ran. I sighed, "Kits these days, will they ever learn?" I pounced and landed on the kit. He gave a glorifying choking noise and tried to squirm out of my grasp.

I grinned evilly at him. "With this I officially mark the end of the weak and the beginning of the strong. Mistclan will not suffer the pathetic to live, we will not allow them to drag us down and make us look like fools. Any cat caught being frail or foolish enough to beg for protection from _Starclan_, will be treated as the traitors they are." With that I bit down on the kit's spin until a loud crack filled the air.

I licked the blood off my mouth as I rejoined Razorbramble. He didn't look at me, but didn't look disapproving either. I sat down and watched the field. All the blood and chaos didn't really bother me anymore. I watched the field and felt a strange mixture of contentment and rage.

Featherwhisker looked hopeless and grief-stricken as she went from one dead warrior to another. She finally gave up and let out a mournful yowl into the night sky. As she did so a star ran away from her. She was still for a long moment. She jumped to her paws and ran towards me. When she finally made it to us she was panting and her paws her covered in blood from the pools she ran through.

"Starclan sent us a sign!" She gasped.

"We have no need of those backstabbers." Razorbramble growled.

Her eyes widened. "At least hear what they have to say!" She begged.

I thought for a few moments. _No harm in words I guess. Besides, it might be a beg for forgiveness. I could do with a good laugh._

I flicked my ears for her to continue. She bowed her head in gratitude.

"It was a warning that you would banish Starclan, but they will return when River and Thunder come. You aren't really abandoning Starclan are you?" Her eyes held pleading, but I paid no attention to it.

"Us? Abandon them? They are the ones that have abandoned us! Look at all the lives they stole from us! How many more before you realize what they are doing?!"

She gave me a horrified look before running toward camp.

"We shall not let Starclan win. This will not be the fall of Mistclan, but be our brightest moment. This is when we stand on our own and use our claws to rise higher than even Starclan could ever achieve." I said glaring at the stars.

**End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I couldn't decide whether to continue this or not, but one of my friends (the other author actually) told me, "Shut up and stop whining. You want to continue the story? Continue the story. Don't want to continue the story? Don't continue the story. Someone will read it, they will tell you if they think it is a piece of crap and you should stop trying. They might also tell you that they like it. Until then, just do what you want. Scratch that, make me food, then do what you want." So, I interpreted that as just write a new chapter and see what happens; and I'll have to make a trip to the store for more food by the time she left. I'm working on the next chapter already and should have it up sometime tomorrow. Please leave a review!**


	2. Mistclan and Nightclan Cats

**How in the world did I forget that I still needed to post this? So sorry. This is just a description of the cats in Mistclan and Nightclan. It also says what their camps look like.**

* * *

**MistClan**

Leader: Icestar

White cat with blue eyes and black tail tip. She-cat

Deputy: Juniperleaf

Tom with blue, lightly spotted fur that shines a green color in the sun. Hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat: Beewing

Yellow tom with orange stripes and green eyes.

**Apprentice:** Smallpaw

Very small she-cat with amber eyes. Reddish brown with white paws and tail tip. Black fur that looks like paint was poured from her head to her all black tail and left to drip.

Warriors:

Dustfur: Thick furred brown tom with brown eyes.

Silverstripe: Pretty silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

Whitecload: Tall white she-cat with gray stripes and brown eyes rimmed with green.

Sandpelt: Sand colored she-cat with orange eyes.

Darkclaw: Nearly black, dark brown tom with black stripes and eyes.

Mousepelt: Gold fur and eyes. She-cat.

Leafnose: Light brown she-cat with orange stripes and green eyes. Also has an unusual green nose.

Bluetree: Chubby, blue tom with blue eyes.

Blackscar: Black tom with long scar from neck to middle of belly.

Mentalshred: A. . . 'special' she-cat. Cream colored fur with brown eyes. One of The Forgotten, but wanted to stay. When other clan cats tried to force her, she fought them all off. I don't know what is wrong with her; I just thought it would be fun to have a crazy cat in this story. I don't mean to offend anyone, if she does I can remove her, just tell me.

Shinefur: Pretty greyish-white she-cat with light blue eyes.

Roachleg: Brown tom with long, skinny legs and light brown eyes.

Grasscload: Brown tom with green eyes. Got name from getting stuck in grass as kit.

Yelloweye: Very dark blue she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Lightstream: Pale gray she-cat with white paw tips and tan eyes.

Seedmouth: Yellow and brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw: Orange cat with black strips and white belly, chest, bottom jaw and tips of paws. Amber eyes. She-cat Mentor: Darkclaw

Hawkpaw: A reddish orange tom with pale yellowish orange stomach, chest, bottom jaw, and tips of paws. Black ear tips, paw tips, and tail tip. Caramel eyes Mentor: Blackscar

Robinpaw: Mostly white calico tom. Blue eyes. Mentor: Mousepelt

Moonpaw: Blue-green fur and unusual white eyes. Mentor: Dustfur

Smallpaw: Mentor: Beewing

Ravenpaw: Black she-cat with a white chest and front right paw. Mentor: Leafnose

Dawnpaw: Brown-yellow she-cat with white chest, bottom muzzle and paws. Mentor: Seedmouth

Badgerpaw: White and black tom with green eyes. Mentor: Yelloweye

Peacepaw: Calico she-cat with turquoise eyes. Mentor: Grasscload

Sedgepaw: Orange, white and black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Shinefur

Queens:

Sunpetal: Yellowish-orange she-cat with pale yellow spots and eyes. Mother of Moonpaw, Hawkpaw, Robinpaw, Snowkit, Rainkit, Flamekit and Cherrykit. Juniperleaf's mate.

Nightpool: Black she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of Mudkit and Darkkit. Dustfur's mate.

Dewfoot: White and silver she-cat with gray eyes. Mother of Bloodkit, Streamkit and Brakenkit. Blackscar's mate.

Roseclaw: Cream colored she-cat with cream-orange eyes. Expecting kits. Roachleg's mate.

Kits:

Snowkit: Long haired fluffy white tom with blue eyes.

Rainkit: short haired blue tom with green eyes.

Flamekit: Orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Cherrykit: Reddish she-cat with dark amber eyes that look red.

Mudkit: Short legged brown tabby with yellow eyes. Tom

Darkkit: Black tom with brown stripes and hazel eyes.

Bloodkit: Pure black tom with black eyes. Pelt shines a reddish color very similar to blood.

Streamkit: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Brakenkit: Brown she-cat with a fluffy tail and yellow-orange eyes.

Redkit: Tan she-cat with a red muzzle and blue eyes. Deceased

Elders:

No-eye: Brown tom born with no eyes, but still made a decent warrior.

Misttail: Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Dustfur, Silverstripe and Mousepelt. No-eye's mate.

Lilystone: Pretty black she-cat with orange eyes. Mother of Bluetree, Leafnose, Nightpool, Blackscar and Darkclaw. Sunfoot's mate.

Redspot: Red tabby with yellow eyes. Father of Sunpetal, Icestar, Juniperleaf, and Beewing. Whitebreath's mate.

Camp:

A grass-free field surrounded by a semi-circle of thorns, cat claws, mud, sticks and enemy blood around the entrance. The other wall is a cliff where the Leader's Den is. Next to the Leader's Den entrance is a thirty-foot drop with a crevice on the bottom too big for a cat to jump back into the main camp. Mist around the edges of the dens and wall, but hardly ever any mist in the middle of camp.

**Nightclan**

Leader: Maplestar

Black tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Deputy: Eagletalon

Brown tom with small white and black spots. White underbelly and paws. Brown eyes.

Medicine Cat: Coalflight

Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice:** Shredpaw: Pelt like murky water and scar over left eye from rough playing with an apprentice as a kit. Never opens left eye and right eye is brown.

Warriors:

Thunderscar: White tom with an unusual blue streak down side that resembles a lightning bolt. Brown eyes.

Featherear: White, gray and black tabby she-cat with very soft ears, but will give you nasty bite when ears are mentioned. Grey eyes.

Crowtail: White tom with black tail, head and paws. Dark blue eyes.

Swiftfoot: Black tom with gray eyes. The fastest cat in the clan.

Aurapelt: Grey she-cat with white paw tips, ear tips, tail tip, muzzle and circles around eyes. Dark blue, almost purple eyes. Has a very strong sixth sense.

Frogleap: Black tom with green eyes. Can jump higher than any cat.

Lionclaw: Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

Shadowbelly: Grey tom with black stomach. Dark brown eyes.

Duskfall: Pale orange she-cat with white stomach, paws, tail tip, right ear and muzzle. Yellow eyes.

Rainsnarl: Dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Squirreljaw: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Noisywhisker: Calico tom with green and blue eyes.

Treeroot: Brown tom with icy blue eyes.

Lakeice: Silver and black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Tuftpaw: Brown and dusky red fur that sticks out at all angles. Amber eyed tom. Mentor: Rainsnarl

Shrewpaw: Brown and white tom with yellow eyes. Mentor: Featherear

Rosepaw: Cream she-cat with orange eyes. Mentor: Aurapelt

Gustpaw: Pale yellow tom with brown eyes. Mentor: Duskfall

Sandpaw: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: Shadowbelly

Oakpaw: Dusty brown tom with brown eyes. Mentor: Lionclaw

Foxpaw: Reddish she-cat with yellow-orange eyes. Mentor: Squirreljaw

Toadpaw: Black and white tom with gray eyes. Mentor: Thunderscar

Queens:

Windpetal: blue-gray she-cat. Blue eyes rimmed with white. Mother of Goosekit, Rowankit and Firekit. Shadowbelly's mate.

Riverstrike: Bad tempered black she-cat. Dark green eyes. Mother of Orangekit and Leechkit. Nobody knows who is her mate.

Lemonflower: Yellow she-cat with dark brown eyes. Mother of Sunkit, Spottedkit, Smallkit and Daisykit. Frogleap's mate.

Hazelstem: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting kits. Thunderscar's mate.

Kits:

Goosekit: White and gray tom with dark yellow eyes.

Rowankit: Brown tom with very pale brown eyes.

Firekit: Rusty colored pelt with ginger eyes. Tom.

Orangekit: Orange tabby with blue-green eyes. Tom.

Leechkit: Black she-cat with Dark blue eyes.

Sunkit: Dark ginger she-cat with orange eyes.

Spottedkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Smallkit: Small black she-cat with purple eyes.

Daisykit: Cream she-cat with pale orange eyes.

Elders:

Jaytalon: Silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

Forestleaf: White and black she-cat with orange eyes. Mother of Windpetal, Lakeice and Hazelstem. Bluefrost's mate.

Fishflame: Black and orange tom with green eyes.

Camp:

A sandy field with small, grass patches. Surrounded by a circle of carefully woven sticks and twigs. Spikes around the entrance.

* * *

**K, that should be all of them. Sorry if I mention one that isn't here. Probably just one of my other friends' cats. PLease just tell me and I'll get rid of them.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright, finally got it uploaded! But, as I said earlier, I wasn't able to get a beta. There might be a few mistakes and for that, I'm sorry. I read it over a few times, but I might have missed something, please tell me if you see anything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I turned my head to look at what was once my home. Anger surged through me for the hundredth time that day.

_How dare they? Shadowclan has never been much of the friendly or trustworthy type, but Windclan too? Thunderclan and Windclan used to be the greatest of friends. What had we done to them? Why would they just betray us like that? And why didn't Starclan warn us?_

Shadowclan and Windclan teamed up and attacked Riverclan. They left before Thunderclan could help. However, they didn't stop fighting. They went to Thunderclan while some of its warriors were coming back from Riverclan's camp. The fox hearts went to kill all the elders and then went to the kits. Onestar tried to excuse his actions by saying that the elders and kits probably wouldn't have survived. The search for a new home would have just made them die slowly. They got a warrior's death.

My anger returned, whether because I wasn't able to save the elders or because of Shadowclan and Windclan I couldn't tell. Probably both.

Cinderheart pressed up against me. "Lionblaze?" She rubbed her head against my cheek to help drag me from my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. Her presence chased away some of my anger, her scent wrapping around me like a comforting blanket.

"I know something is bothering you."

_You don't say?_ The thought rammed against my mouth, but I held my tongue. I didn't want to hurt her feelings; she was just trying to help.

"It's just. . . I should have been there. If I'd stayed in the camp I could have saved the elders. All the power of the stars in my paws, and I couldn't even save anyone. They would still be alive if I had just been faster." I let my head hang in my dismay.

"It isn't your fault! You went to help Riverclan, but Shadowclan and Windclan tricked you. Besides, you saved the kits." She flicked her tail to Seedkit and Lillykit. They trailed in front of Sorreltail. Their tails trailed in the dirt and their noses scrapped the ground.

A little of my spirit lifted and fell as moments from the fight flashed through my head. Onestar's pained yell as I leapt on him from behind. His hiss of rage as he retreated; it still ringing delightfully in my ears. His form disappearing from the nursery. His long claws slashing Purdy. His victorious smile as Purdy gurgled up blood and fell to the ground. . .

I shook myself free of the images of the dying elder. "But, I should have saved Purdy. Instead I let Onestar go." I looked at my paws. "Let Onestar kill him." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." Cinderheart laid her tail comfortingly across my back.

I didn't reply to her. I leaned into her, smelling her scent. I felt my stress and worries start to fade. Everything was alright as long as Cinderheart was here beside me. I let out a small sigh of contentment as our tails intertwined.

I turned my head to look back at the lake. Its star filled surface seemed so small from this distance. Shadowclan's warriors had chased everyone from the territory. They hadn't let us slow down until we far from the border. Riverclan met up with us when we stopped to let Jayfeather take care of wounds. They had also been chased from their territory and had seen us on this hill. Bramblestar and Mistystar agreed that finding a new home together would be easier than trying to do so alone.

Right now we were heading in a direction exactly opposite of Shadowclan's territory. The ground was embossed with small rocks. There wasn't a lot of grass and the grass that was there was dead and dry. I couldn't see anything in the direction we were headed. We knew what was on the other side of the mountains and we knew was opposite Windclan's territory. Neither was a home.

I growled in frustration. _Why does everywhere Thunderclan go either not help us or reject us?_

"Lionblaze, can you come here for a second?" Dovewing asked.

I looked at her and frowned. Her eye was swollen shut and her entire side was covered in bloody bandages. I nodded and drifted away from Cinderheart. We sped up a little to catch up with Jayfeather and Ivypool.

"What is it? I was trying to get Dewkit to stop pulling on his bandages." Jayfeather snapped.

Dovewing ignored his sharp tone. "I think I found a place where we can live." Everyone's face's brightened.

"Where?" Ivypool asked excitedly, looking around as if she thought she might be able to see it.

"It's about a two days trip in that direction." She flicked her ears in a direction a few degrees to the right of the direction we were going. "Three days at this pace." She said almost to herself.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can!" Jayfeather snapped. "I couldn't get all my herbs; we have to make do with what we got. And right now, the only thing we have is injuries."

"She didn't say that the pace was because of you." I tried to calm my brother. He flicked his ears at me, but his temper didn't lessen any.

"So what does this place look like?" Ivypool asked.

"Well, it's hard to say. The ground is broken and the dark is muffling my senses." She stared off in the direction of the possible home.

"The grounds broken?" Jayfeather asked.

"The dark is muffling your senses?" I asked at the same time.

"Yeah. The ground's cracked and broken, but it's not jagged. Like it has been like that for a while. There are parts of it that are raising high into the sky, but others that are really low. There are trees that have fallen over and large piece of the land is really low. The ground gets gradually lower and lower except for one line. It stretches the entire length and is a sudden drop. It kind of makes a wall. It's flat and tall, but not tall enough that we couldn't jump up it if we really wanted."

"So a perfect place for a camp?" I asked, hope spreading through me.

"No, much bigger. Try the size of the lake and our old territory combined." Dovewing said.

We all flinched at her past tense, but it didn't make our hope flicker. "What about the darkness?" Jayfeather asked.

"It's on the other side of the lowered ground. I don't quite understand it." She shook her head to try to clear her senses. "It's almost like the darkness in the Dark Forest. It's like the air itself has been drained of all light and increased in weight. It isn't exactly thick; I think it is just as easy to move through as regular air. It's like a bubble of darkness that isn't easy to penetrate. I can't tell you much about it other that it has lots of trees." She growled lightly in annoyance. I had to strain my ears to hear her comment of, "At least I could get through the mist."

"Mist? What mist?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't mention it? The lowered ground is covered in mist. There is so much of it! It is everywhere there. There is only one spot of ground that isn't wet. Even then, it is a little damp. But I think Riverclan might like it." Dovewing couldn't seem to help but give a wriggle of excitement.

Ivypool's excitement buzzed around her in little waves. "Sounds perfect!"

My spirits lifted and I looked toward the stars. _Is this it Starclan? Is this the place where we can live in peace once and for all? The place where we can gain strength and train to get our revenge on Shadowclan and Windclan? Well, I guess that isn't peace, but it might make me feel better._ One of the stars winked at me, but I don't know what that meant.

"This sounds good, but how are we going to get our leaders to change their direction?" Jayfeather asked.

We all looked at him. "We can't just go to Mistystar and Bramblestar and say, 'Hey leaders, let's go that way because Dovewing can see a forest, but you can't.'"

"Why not?" I asked running ahead to the front of the group. I flicked my tail at Dovewing and Ivypool to get them to come up beside me.

"Now just play along." I breathed. I lifted my head and squinted against the dark line separating land and sky. "Hey Dovewing, do you see what I see?" I said loudly.

"See what?" She blinked in confusion, not grasping where I was going with this.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think I see a forest." I could see something click in her head and she squinted as well.

"I think so, but I'm not sure in this lighting." She said.

"Where?" Mistystar asked slowing down a little to walk beside us.

"I don't see anything." Bramblestar said falling in step beside her.

"I see it!" Ivypool stuck her fur up as if it was prickling with excitement. She pointed with her tail in the direction of the forest.

Bramblestar and Mistystar shared a glance before they stopped walking. Bramblestar looked at the two clans and yelled, "Today was a long and tiring day. I think that maybe we should all get some rest."

_They think we are imagining this!_ My fur pricked in annoyance and I lashed my tail, but they didn't see it.

Almost everyone immediately fell over and went to sleep. Those who didn't walked up to other cats and curled up next to them. Everyone was too tired to hunt or even put together a makeshift nest. Bramblestar and Mistystar curled up a few fox lengths away from each other with their deputies.

I growled lightly. "I'm not giving up that easily." I went in the space between the two leaders and waited for Ivypool and Dovewing to lie down next to me. I sighed loudly. "Well, maybe it isn't a forest, but it is diffidently something. I just think that maybe heading toward _something_ would be better than walking toward nothing." I pretended to go to sleep and listened for any kind of movement or talking from the leaders.

"I agree. I would feel a bit safer, not so exposed." Ivypool said.

"Yeah, same here." Ok, so we were really on the edge of obvious, if not already jumping over it, but the leaders appeared to be too tired to notice.

"I don't know, should I try to get Mistystar to go towards whatever it is? We can't even see it." Bramblestar whispered to Squirrelflight.

"To be honest Bramblestar, I'd feel a little better too if I knew where I was heading." She whispered back. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it. A similar discussion had happened between the Riverclan leader and deputy.

I smiled triumphantly and let myself relax. _Finally, something went right._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked my chapter. I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think and if you noticed any mistakes. Reviews make happy authors and happy authors make better stories :P**


	4. Chapter 2

**Alright, I got the second chapter up! I actually thought it would take longer, usually takes me atleast three days to get another one written. guess y'all are just lucky with this one :P Please leave a review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dovewing's POV**

Something hard jabbed me in my side. I grumbled and rolled away from it. It jabbed me again, mewing, "Dovewing, its time to leave. You have to point us in the right direction."

I sighed and blinked open my eyes. The sun was in the middle of the sky. _Guess the leaders figured we needed some extra sleep._ I stretched and yawned.

"You three, come here." Mistystar called.

I shook out my fur and followed Lionblaze to Mistystar. I sat down in front of her and yawned again. Every muscle in my body ached and the scratch on my side was stinging. At least the swelling in my eye had gone down.

"Do you still see the forest?" Bramblestar sat down next to Mistystar, Squirrelflight wasn't far behind him.

I looked to where I had seen the forest last night and squinted my eyes. It didn't take very long to focus on the forest. The mist was a little thinner, but the dark cloak hadn't lifted.

I nodded my head and yawned again. I stretched my claws into the ground. _Mm, I didn't think it was even possible to feel this tired._ My stomach growled and throbbed painfully. _Or hungry. When was the last time I ate? Mm, yesterday morning I think. . ._

"I still don't see anything." Mistystar said doubtfully.

"I see it." Ivypool and Lionblaze said in unison.

Bramblestar cast a looked at Squirrelflight. She nodded her head in encouragement. He cleared his throat and said, "Then I guess you three should lead the way."

"Shouldn't we hunt first?" I mumbled sleepily.

"We were doing that while you were sleeping." Ivypool yawned.

"Did you catch anything?" I asked, looking around for a fresh-kill pile.

"We caught two things. A small bird and Lionblaze managed to get a snake. We gave them to the queens and the kits. Oh, and one of Riverclan's elders survived, so he got some too." Her stomach rumbled its disapproval.

I noticed guilt and grief flash in Lionblaze's eyes before he asked, "Dovewing, do you think that you could give it a shot?"

I looked at Bramblestar. "Should I? Or, should we just continue?" Mistystar and Bramblestar looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I don't think that it would harm anyone if you tried." Bramblestar sighed.

Mistystar nodded her approval. I stood up and stretched again. I sent out my senses for anything that we could eat. I sensed something pawing at the dirt to the left of where we were. I focused to see exactly what it was. I stiffened as I realized that it was a fox. It looked up from burying something and sniffed the air.

_Please don't notice us. Please! We have enough injuries as it is._

I held my breath as it stiffened and breathed in again. It opened its jaws in a yawn and stretched. It took off in the opposite direction and hid in a hole. I let myself relax and let out my breath.

"Dovewing, what is it?" Mistystar asked.

"Oh, um. I thought I smelled a fox, but it was a false alarm." She nodded and I trotted off.

Ivypool jumped up and followed me. "Is it really a false alarm?" She whispered nervously.

"Yeah, it went into its den. I think it is asleep." I said, listening to its slow breathing.

"That's an alarm! There are foxes around! We need to warn the others!" Ivypool hissed.

"Don't worry. That was the only one. Well, only one close enough to be a problem."

Ivypool still looked doubtful, but didn't go back to the camp. "So where was it?"

"It was right around this boulder." I said pointing to a boulder a few tail lengths away.

"What?! Why are we heading towards it!?" She stopped walking.

"Because it buried something. If it's something we can eat, we shouldn't pass it up." Ivypool at least looked to be thinking it over. She sat down.

"We shouldn't try to steal a fox's food. It'll kill us!"

"I told you, its asleep. Besides, we are warriors! We defeated warriors worse than any fox, we'll be fine." I said turning around the boulder.

Ivypool didn't say anything, but she didn't follow me either. I sniffed at the freshly moved earth. There was most diffidently prey buried here. It wasn't fresh kill, but it wasn't crow food. It would work for now. I scratched away the earth and picked it up.

It looked like a mouse, but had a bigger body. It was about the size of a rabbit, and its head was too small for its body, but its ears were too big for its head. The stench of fox clung to its fur. I started to gag and had to drop it. There was no way anyone was going to eat it while it smelled like that.

I kicked it to the other side of the slab of rock. "Ivypool, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." I walked around to the mouse thing and shoved it towards her.

"I want you to clean this. It smells too much like fox."

"I wonder why." She glared at me.

"Please, I'm going to see if I can find anything else."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She bent down and started to lick at the mouse's fur. She immediately made a face, but didn't stop.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder as I padded away.

I opened my senses again until I heard something else moving. It was light brown except for its back. Its back was black and had white spots. It looked like a mouse with a furry tail and smelled so good! My only problem was that it was the same size I was.

_Should I attempt to catch it anyway? The more food we have, the better off we'll be. However, if it harms me I could slow everyone down. That would make this journey even longer. The slower we went the longer it would take for everyone else to be able to see the forest and the leaders might call Lionblaze's and Ivypool's act. What should I do?_

As if in response my stomach moaned. It bit at my belly and pulsed. I cringed and sat down. There were probably other cats that were much worse than I was. The more food the better.

I leaped to my paws and ran toward the rat as fast as I could. Rocks skidded out of my way and grass tickled the bottom of my pads as I flew over them. My senses flowed around the area where my prey was. It was nibbling at a bug glancing from side to side. I was going to have to approach downwind. There were few rocks around for me to hind behind. I would have to be faster than the mouse to catch it.

I jumped behind a rock and peered over it. I could see the mouse about a tree's length away. I ducked back down and attempted to catch my breath quietly. Once my breathing was somewhat regular again I peered over the rock at the huge rodent. It was finishing the centipede, it would run away soon enough. I looked around my rock to another one that was a bit closer. I tensed my muscles and prepared to run toward it. I watched the rodent's movements, hoping to get to the rock while its head was turned.

_Alright. One. . . two. . . three!_ I jumped from my hiding place and silently ran toward the rock. I took a flying leap and landed behind the rock. I didn't think I made that much noise, but the mouse shouted and I heard its paws skitter as it took off. I cursed and ran out from behind the rock.

To my surprise, the rodent wasn't running away, but toward me. In my shock I stumbled. The mouse was faster than I imagined. Before I could fully regain my footing the mouse had jumped on me. Its small claws raked its claws down my side. Its claws weren't long enough to break through my fur, but it managed to re-open my wounds.

Its sharp teeth dug into my shoulder. I growled and twisted my head to bite its ear. It hissed in pain and jumped off me. I jumped to my feet and slashed my claws over its face. It chattered at me, its black eyes squinted in a glare. It dived toward my paws and bit one before I could dodge. I hissed and wrapped my other paw around it. I bit the back of its neck and dug my claws into its side. It made a noise between a chatter and a growl as it tried to wriggle out of my grip. I tightened my grip on it and shoved it to the ground. I raked my claws down its side and growled. In a moment of anger it forgot to protect its neck and released my paw. It bent its head back to try to bite me. I dug my newly freed paw's claws into its neck as far as they would go. It squealed and I drug my claws across its neck. It made a gurgling sound before falling limp. It started to convulse on the ground as its life drained away. I waited until its movements stopped before I let it go. I stood panting over it.

I grinned in satisfaction at the fat animal. My excitement and pride replaced all of my feelings of sleep. _This is big enough to feed a lot of cats. The kits and queens could eat until they feel they could never eat again and there would still be enough for two or three more warriors to share._

A few squeals brought me from my thoughts. I looked around for its source, but couldn't see anything. I swiveled my ears back and forth, taking in deep, open-mouthed breaths. I could tell that there were others of this mouse near by, but they were smaller. I listened with guilt at their chatters and chuffs. I sent out my senses again and found six of them to my left. They were hidden under a rock. They were big enough that they probably weren't being suckled, but they weren't big enough to survive on their own.

_I could just leave them. I can't carry all of them anyway. Then again, they're going to die now anyway, why not get more food for the clan?_

I sighed and picked up the large rodent. I awkwardly bounded toward the rock, tripping on the rat a few times. I reached the rock and stopped beside it. I dropped the rat and circled the rock until I found the hole. I peered in, receiving squeals of fright. I could see all of them. Their fur was just like their moms, but they were about half her size. _They're still a decent sized meal. Each one could feed two cats. All I have to do is reach in and grab them._ _But, then again, their teeth are sharp. I'd rather not like a repeat of their mother's bite. How do I lure them out?_

I looked around and my eyes were dragged to their mother's body. _This is cruel._ I ran to the mom and shoved her toward the opening. Her glassy eyes shone in the den. Shrieks of excitement rang out and they ran out to meet their mother. I sprang on top of two of them and blocked the entrance to the rest. They squealed and tried to hide behind their mom. With two swift bites the two I pinned died. The other four were too frightened to do anything as I killed them off.

_That was probably the most traumatizing thing an animal could go through._ I shook off my guilt. _It's okay. They are gifts from Starclan. No need to feel any sadness. _I looked to the sky. _Thank you for this wonderful catch Starclan._

I picked up four the young by their tails, but couldn't fit the other nor the mother's into my mouth. I'd have to come back for them. I shoved them into the hole and took off toward Ivypool. My breathing was strained some as I had to breath around the kits fluffy tails. My paw hurt, causing me to limp slightly and the pain in my side wasn't making things any better. It took me twice as long to reach Ivypool, even though she started to run toward me as soon as she saw me.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" She asked licking the blood off my side.

"Yeah, it just gave me a little trouble getting these." I started on cleaning the bite on my paw.

"How did you find these?! Lionblaze and I were out here forever and we couldn't catch anything!" Her want for sleep seemed to run away as her excitement took over.

I grinned. "Yeah, and there's more. Ones bigger than these, too!" I flicked my tail in the direction of the other rodents.

Her eyes stretched wide. "Bigger? It must be huge!" I grinned and stood to go back and get it, but she stopped me.

"Oh no, I've been here trying to get the fox odor off of the prey. It's your turn to clean it." She smiled and took off after my fresh-kill.

I grinned as I watched her go. I picked up the kits and ran off toward the fox's prey. I dropped the fresh-kill and sat down next to the rat with a small head. I could see where Ivypool had smoothed and ruffled it fur. Most of the fox's stench was gone. _The foul taste is almost gone too._ I thought as cleaned its fur.

I watched Ivypool continue to run off until she was just a dot in the distance. There she stopped and turned around. She ran back toward me, but much slower this time. By the time she reached me, the fox taste and smell was gone from the prey.

_Or, my sense of taste could of gone numb._

"'ish hugh!" Ivypool mumbled around the rodents. She dropped them on the ground and started to catch her breath. "How did you get it? This is as big as I am!"

I laughed. "I told you it gave me some trouble. The strangest thing about it though, it didn't run from me. It charged me!" Ivypool's eyes widened.

"Really? What kind of prey does that?"

"I don't know. A very confused kind I guess." I looked down at the kits and the other rat.

_I can't leave them here. If the fox wakes back up, he'll take all of them. If I call someone, he'll wake up, and I'm done with fighting for today._

"Why don't you stay here with the prey and I'll get some cats over here to help you carry the rest?" I swear Ivypool is as good about reading my mind as Jayfeather is.

I nodded my head and she grabbed three of the kits. She ran toward the camp. The smell from the rest of the prey surrounded me. It was enough to get one to drool. I sneezed as the smell refreshed my sense of smell and taste. It was going to be moons before I could get the fox taste out of my mouth.

_Speaking of fox, is it still asleep?_ I opened my senses and searched in the fox's den again. It was sound asleep. Not to be aware of the fact that its prey was stolen until after we were long gone. I giggled a little. Usually it was the cats that were having to worry about a fox stealing their prey.

I looked back toward the camp as I heard paw steps advancing.

"Hey, Dovewing! Did you really catch as much prey as Ivypool says you did?" Cherrypaw asked as she raced toward me. Molepaw was hard on her tail.

"Yup." I said proudly.

Their eyes stretched wide as they looked at all the prey.

"Wow!" Molepaw stretched his muzzle forward to take a bite out of one of the kits. Ivypool slashed her claws at him.

"We have to take all of this back to the camp first!" Molepaw lowered his head in embarrassment.

I suppressed a _**mrrow**_ of laughter and nudged the three smallest rodents to Cherrypaw and Molepaw. "You two take those three and Ivypool and I will take the other two." They nodded as they picked up the prey and ran back to camp.

"How do apprentices have such endless energy?" I asked picking up one of the rodents.

"I have no idea." Ivypool laughed as she picked up the other one.

I sighed happily as we walked back to camp. _Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all._

**Ivypool's POV**

It had been two days since Dovewing's feast. The meal had given everyone their strength back and we were able to make good progress. By the end of the day everyone was able to see the forest in the distance. We were able to reach the forest on the second day. We hadn't been able to get as much prey as our first day, but we didn't have much bad luck either. We always had enough to keep hunger pains away, though not always enough to make our hunger do the same.

When we reached the forest we had started to walk in the a mist. We found a comfortable place to sleep for the night in a semidry hole in the ground. The leaders decided that we would hunt and sleep for now and in the morning we could explore this new territory and decide if it would be our new home. That's what we were doing now. I was walking beside Dovewing. I was trying to take in every inch of this new place, I was practically bouncing like a kit. It had already proved to us that it could give us plenty of prey and that Riverclan could thrive here. The morning had made the mist thicker. It was swirling around our paws and reached up to our stomachs.

I looked at Dovewing. I expected to see my excitement echoed in her eyes, but instead she looked nervous.

"What is it? Do you sense something?" I opened my mouth, but couldn't smell anything other than water and the faint traces of Riverclan and Thunderclan.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I thought I smelled other cats, but they disappeared. I'll be back, okay?" Dovewing walked away from me before I could respond. She slowed down until she was at the back of the group.

I smelled the air, straining my senses for any kind of non clan cat smell. I didn't sense anything, but Dovewing did say that it disappeared. _Maybe the mist just played a trick on her._

I shook it off and continued to enjoy the new territory. However, my joy was short-lived as a cry came from a frantic queen in the back of the group.

"My kits! Where are my kits?!" _Why can't things just be perfect for once?_

* * *

**Oh no! What happened? Unfortunately the next chapter won't say. Well, you might figure it out if you haven't already. The next chapter is going to be what is going on in the Mistclan camp while Thunderclan and Riverclan explore the new territory. Oh yeah, and the two animals that they caught are quolls and a pademelon. I also have the other chapter mostly written, just need to go over it. I might post it later today or I might post it tomorrow, I don't know yet. Until then, please review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay, nother chapter! Yay, I was actually able to post it today. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tigerpaw's POV**

I blinked open my eyes to the sun shining on my face. I stretched in the stick, leaf, and mud dome called the Apprentice's Den. I stretched my claws, careful to not touch Peacepaw. I stood and shook out my fur. I looked around the den to find that I was the first awake. Everyone else was sleeping ever so soundly. I grinned evilly and crouched down. Wriggling my hind quarters I leaped across the den and landed on Hawkpaw.

"Good morning, Hawkpaw!" I crowed into his ear.

"Gah!" He unsheathed his claws and shoved me into the roof of the den. I let out an 'oof!' and fell off his back. Robinpaw and Moonpaw let out startled yelps and did their best to jump away as Hawkpaw's claws grazed them in his rush to get me off. They clumsily landed on Peacepaw and Sedgepaw.

Badgerpaw instinctively bit my shoulder as I fell on him. I stood up and clawed his muzzle. He took a step back and shook his head. His fur was bristling and he had his claws out. His eyes flicked back and forth to take in all that was happening. He calmed down once he realized that it was just me.

_Well, I bet this wasn't the welcome to the Apprentice's Den he was expecting, but works for me!_

Something in the corner of my eye flickered. I ducked just in time for Sedgepaw to throw Moonpaw over my head. Badgerpaw's eyes widened right before she slammed into him. They both tumbled onto Dawnpaw. She woke up much calmer than I thought a cat being squashed awake would. She sighed and looked at me. _Hm, I wonder how she knows I caused all this chaos?_

"Tigerpaw, must I wake up the same way every day?" Oh yeah, that might just do it.

She nipped Badgerpaw's leg when he didn't get off her. He grumbled and slid off. I closed my eyes and giggled.

"Tigerpaw, I'm not kidding. This is getting ridiculous. What is the point of sleeping, when you wake up fighting away all the energy you gained?"

"Keeps you on your toes!" I laughed.

"How do you ever hope of becoming a warrior when you have the behavior of a kit?"

"Oh come on, it's good to have fun! If kits are the only ones that are allowed to have fun, I think I'll stay a kit, thank you very much."

She growled at me. "A kit? A weak, pathetic, useless kit?" She scoffed. "It's a wonder why you weren't made one of The Forgotten with your sister."

I unsheathed my claws and growled as I remembered Redkit. She had left the camp to try and have an adventure, but was attacked by a fox. Whether you see it as lucky or unlucky for her, Grasscload, Grasspaw at the time, showed up and was able to fight it off. He brought her back in time, but Beewing said the fox had done permanent damage to her leg. She would live, but never fight. She was banished after Grasscload's warrior ceremony, and we were told to forget someone as weak as her, as was the Warrior's Law. It wasn't fair at all. She didn't mean to get injured. She just wanted to prove how good a warrior she was.

I launched myself at Dawnpaw. I aimed for her neck, but she leaped away and kicked my paws out from under me. She attempted to pin me, but I twisted and gave her a powerful hind kick that sent her into Peacepaw. Peacepaw knew better than to interrupt our fight and scurried away. Dawnpaw and I jumped to our paws at the same time. We leaped at each other and rolled out of the den in a ball of fur and claws.

Mentalshred pinned us to the ground and growled menacingly. Making a Mistclan warrior is bad, making a cat that fought every cat in the whole clan and won mad is worse. Dawnpaw cowered and whimpered. I didn't really care, I was going to kill Dawnpaw and that was that. I stretched my paws toward Dawnpaw and made a few pathetic swipes that hardly moved her fur.

Mentalshred jumped off and started to roll on the ground in laughter. "You are so stupid, Tigerpaw!" She continued to laugh for a few moments before abruptly stopping and looking at the barrier around the camp. She screamed in horror and ran into the Warrior's Den, almost exactly like the Apprentice's Den, but bigger and had spikes outside it.

"A squid! A squid in the camp! Run for your lives!" She yowled.

An old white cat appeared on a rock jutting out of the cliff. Her pelt hung tightly to her bones, you could see every single one of them. "Mentalshred, there is no such thing as squids. That is just a legend from kitty pets." He voice was a barely audible rasp and cracked with age. A puff of wind went through the camp, barely enough to ruffle one's fur. Light as it was, it caused Icestar to go into a coughing fit.

Worry for my leader distracted me from killing Dawnpaw. For now at least. "Icestar, you okay?" She had her eyes all squished up and she was convulsing almost to the point of falling over. She waved the paw in front of her muzzle to let me know she was fine.

"Icestar, I'd like you to go back into your den so I can give you a once over." Beewing slipped out of the hollow tree he used as a medicine den.

Icestar turned and went back into her den, still coughing violently. Beewing went back into his den and returned a few moments later with a bundle of herbs.

"You know, someday, I'm going to be up there." Dawnpaw said, sitting proudly.

"Dawnpaw! I'm impressed! I didn't take you for the type to have an impossible dream! Frankly, I didn't think you imagined." I said stretching my eyes wide.

She growled at me swiped a paw at me. I laughed and trotted to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Hunting, wanna come with?" I turned my head to look at her, if she came with, I could kill her and blame on a Nightclan warrior.

"Its 'want to', and no." Darn, no such luck.

"Okay." I turned and walked out the entrance. I was going to catch something good, I could feel it!

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! :) I will update as soon as I can. Until then, please review.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I was stuck doing homework from seven in the morning to three in the morning for a week. Then I had to clean the house because my brother was coming, so I was stuck for three days. Then I wasn't allowed on the computer cause he was here. He is still here, but I feel like such an awful author for not updating, I'm so sorry you guys! This is probably really bad since I haven't had much time to work on it. I'm really sorry and I know this won't make up for my absence, but I hope it will be enough until I can start writing stories that aren't rushed again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

******Dovewing's POV**

Everyone in the group paused and looked behind us. Duskfur was frantically looking on the ground and in the foliage of bushes for her kits.

I sniffed the air, but couldn't find them. I smelled their scents back along the path. From the marks on the ground they were play fighting. Their paw prints told me that they had gotten up and ran after the group, but they all disappeared. I ran to where their paw prints disappeared. The blanket of mist was too thick for any normal cat to see through and it had already washed away most of their scent. I shoved my muzzle through the mist to their prints and smelled in deeply.

_Two kits, mist, and forest. What happened to them?_

I breathed in again as much as I possibly could. For a moment fear nipped at my paws before I smelled something new. I focused on the scent, it was faint and only in a small spot by the base of a tree. I set all of my senses on trying to figure it out.

"Do you see anything?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No, but I think I smell something." I replied without paying any attention.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, probably help if I could concentrate." I snapped.

Squirrelflight flinched but didn't say anything. I made a quick note to apologize later. The scent was familiar to a cat's but it was too faint for me to be completely sure.

"I think I smell a cat." I announced.

"What kind of cat can come into the middle of a group and just steal kits?" Toadstep murmured.

"This cat." The mew came from above us.

We looked up to see a pair of eyes from the trees. I cast my senses up to get a better picture of who ever it was.

It was an angry she-cat. She had amber eyes and looked to be as old as a senior apprentice or new warrior. She had scars and cuts all along her body, some still bleeding. She had an orange pelt with black stripes. Her paws, chest, stomach and bottom muzzle were white.

"Give me back my kits!" The Riverclan queen growled.

The queen sprang from where she was and started up the tree. The cat didn't move, just watched her come. When the queen was close enough, the cat flashed out a paw. The queen froze and then fell down to the ground. Landing on her side with a harsh _thump!_.

"Duskfur!" Pebblefoot yelled running up to her.

For a moment, I was horrified. _Did that cat just kill her? That quickly?_

I calmed when I didn't smell any blood and saw that her chest was still moving.

Pebblefoot glared up at the cat. He extended his claws and prepared to leap onto the tree when Mistystar placed herself in his path.

"Wait! We do not want any unnecessary injuries." She said, explaining herself. She looked up to the cat in the tree. "What have we done to upset you?"

The cat snarled at them. "Don't accuse me of being stupid!"

Bramblestar joined Mistystar under the branch the cat was on. They blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Excuse me? Did we say something to make you think we thought ill of you?" Mistystar asked.

"Mouse-brained Nightclan spies!" She spat.

Bramblestar's fur rose in his frustration. "Spies? Who's Nightclan? We had to leave our home. We are in search of a new one. If we have trespassed on your territory, we're sorry. We're just passing through."

"Yes, and stealing our prey, listening to Mistclan's plans and leading innocent kits into a war! I always knew Nightclan were cowards, but as it appears, they are also fox hearts!" The cat barely moved as she hissed at us.

"As you said, the kits are innocent. Please give them back to us, unharmed." Bramblestar said ignoring her insults.

"I _am_ keeping them unharmed. I'm keeping them from a clan so ruthless as to bring them to a place where they could be killed. Speaking of which, I should probably ask you to leave." She stood up and flicked her ears in dismissal.

"Don't you dare!" Pebblefoot flew over Mistystar and up the tree.

She didn't move while he climbed. When he made it to her branch she still didn't move. Pebblefoot sniffed the air. His pelt fluffed up again. "I can't smell my kits!"

"Where have you taken them?" He growled.

"Somewhere safe." She replied flatly.

"You will tell me where my kits are, or I will pry the answer from your dying gasps!"

She didn't reply, just stared at him. With out causing a leaf to so much as twitch, she shot out her paw again and Pebblefoot fell from the tree.

"Alright. Looks like I'll just have to make you leave." She nimbly dived down from the tree.

Foxleap scoffed. "You? Just one cat? Don't mock us, you can't take down four clans!" His claws extended, he pounced.

She didn't even flinch until he was almost on her. Then she stood on her hind paws and hit him in the side of the head. She sat back down and watched as his body limply hit the floor. Everyone, including myself, looked at her with open jaws. To shocked to say anything, but also to shocked to notice their mouths were open.

She sighed as if she were bored and turned her head slowly to look at us. "Well, are you going to leave my territory?"

Bramblestar shook himself, as if that would get rid of his shock. "Not until you return the kits you stole."

"Not stole, _saved_. Tell Maplestar that if he wants the kits back, he can talk to Icestar." She stood up and turned to leave.

Robinwing growled and ran towards her. Four warriors followed him closely. She didn't turn around, just waited until Robinwing was close enough and kicked out with her hind paws. The kick sent the now unconscious warrior into two Thunderclan warriors. The other two Riverclan warriors soared over them and tried to sink their claws into her pelt. She bounced into the air and landed with two paws on each of their backs. Sinking her claws in deep, she began to rake her hind claws down their spines. They yowled in pain and tried to split off in two different directions to make her loose her balance, but instead she landed neatly on her paws. With her front right paw and her hind left paw she knocked them off balance with swift blows. She hopped onto one and then onto the other. I didn't even have time to see what she had done. Neither warrior moved, causing worry to whisk through the clans. It looked as if she had done nothing but push them to the ground.

She jumped off of the tabby and twisted in the air, landing sitting down and just looking at us. She flicked her tail in annoyance and her eyes spoke of her growing impatience.

The two cats under Robinwing finally got out from under him. Berrynose and Mousewhisker looked at their two fallen friends, then at each other. They nodded to each other and ducked under the mist. I couldn't see them, but it seemed as if the cat could. She moved her head to the left and to the right. Following them. She bowed her head and sighed. She swooped her head down and to the left. When she yanked her head back up, Berrynose's neck was in her jaws. She swiped her claws at his flailing ones. She yanked him over and pinned him. She stood on his exposed belly, raking her claws down hard and fast.

A yowl of anger rung from behind her and she was shoved off of him. Mousewhisker was rolling in a blur of fur and claws with the cat. It didn't take long for the cat to spring away. She didn't seem to have any new injuries on her, however, neither Mousewhisker nor Berrynose moved.

Thunderclan and Riverclan cats yowled in anger and surged forward. She didn't move as they approached. I saw her duck a moment before the wave of warriors took her from my sight. The warriors stopped their angered cries as they looked around, confused. They had lost her. A cat in the back of the group was thrown off his paws and the cat reappeared. She ran toward us with her claws sheathed.

She hopped onto the back of a startled apprentice and then leapt onto another cat's back. She didn't seem to take any interest in them. They didn't fall asleep or even be pushed to the ground. When she reached the middle of the group, two cats moved out of her way so she missed their backs. She wasn't down long enough for them to tackle her. She was up and running away, carrying another kit. With a single bound she was back on her branch. The kit was asleep as she laid her on the branch.

"Kits do not belong in a battle field." She calmly replied as Sorreltail vaulted up the tree.

She halfheartedly kicked Sorreltail. The cat dropped back down and landed on a queen who was holding a kit. All I saw was a blur of fur before everything stopped again. The queen was unmoving on the ground. The cat was back on the branch, two kits in her jaws and two on her back. Without another word she started to run away through the trees.

We ran after her, but quickly lost sight of her. Warriors climbed trees, but couldn't see or smell her. Queens and warriors let out yowls of despair. I tried sending my senses out, but they told me nothing. The cat had vanished.

* * *

******I tried to find out who Duskfur's mate was, but I couldn't find out. All I was able to find out was that some people thought that Pebblefoot was her mate. I don't mean to confuse anyone and if anyone know who her mate is, please tell me and I'll change it.**

**Also, there is supposedly a nerve that if someone hits hard enough, it causes them to pass out. As to whether cats have it or not, or even it is real, for this story, it exists and cats have it too.**

**Please R&R even though this isn't the best thing I've ever written.**


	7. Sorry its late!

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was going through my stuff yesterday and I noticed that fanfiction wasn't actually updating my chapters. It kept telling me that it had put it up and it might take awhile, but I don't believe it would take a whole week. Sorry about not noticing sooner you guys, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only Boulderclan, Mistclan, and Nightclan.**

**Chapter 5**

**Dawnpaw's POV**

I left out an angry huff as Tigerpaw's tail disappeared from view. _Why won't she ever grow up? Mistclan will only ever be as strong as its weakest warrior. Nightclan and Starclan will destroy us if she doesn't learn. I tell her the same thing every day and yet she still doesn't get it. I wonder if Icestar can talk some sense into her._

I turned and ran to the cliff's face. With a few practiced jumps I was outside the Leader's Den. I was about to request permission to enter when an angry cry cut me off.

"Traitor!"

"Smallpaw, calm down." Beewing said sternly.

"You knew about this?!" Smallpaw sounded even more shocked and enraged.

_Beewing did something to get Smallpaw mad? Or, did leader? Wait and find out._ I immediately shook my head to banish the thought. _Eavesdropping on a conversation between the leader and the medicine cat is forbidden._

"Smallpaw, you must believe me when I say that I only do this for the good of the clan." I didn't recognize the voice. It sounded like the owner was a she-cat and young. I'd say about the age of an apprentice.

_Now, Clan Law says nothing about listening on on a discussion between leader, medicine cat, and stranger._

I did my best to slow my heart beat and slowed my breathing. I moved my fur and let the mist wash away my scent.

"But, Icestar! You've betrayed your clan." Smallpaw wailed.

"Sh-h, Smallpaw. I've done no such thing. I've only done what is best for the clan." The voice replied soothingly.

"What's best for the clan?! You blatantly disobeyed the Clan Law and still do! You asked Starclan for nine lives and have been talking to them ever since. Have you not been training us to eventually go to the Moon Mist and show those fox hearts exactly what it means to betray Mistclan?"

I bristled at her words. _Icestar has nine lives? She betrayed us? She's been talking with Starclan? Whats going on?_

"Calm down." Beewing said again.

"What about you? Have you also been plotting with Starclan?" Smallpaw spat.

"No, I have been talking with Starclan. I have not been plotting against my clan."

"Then you have betrayed us as well. Don't you see what you two have done?! Having any contact with Starclan, outside of fighting, is breaking the greatest Clan Law!" Smallpaw sounded torn between her loyalty and friendship with Icestar and Beewing, and the Clan Law.

"Yes, we know." Icestar sighed. "Smallpaw, do you know of the day when Mistclan and Nightclan nearly died, and Boulderclan did die?"

I could practically hear Smallpaw's pelt bristle. "Don't talk to me as if I'm a kit. Everyone has heard of that day. Starclan refused to tell us of Nightclan's attack. Boulderclan was a clan of traitors who couldn't decide who's side to join and tore itself apart. The fight ended after Nightclan's deputy and leader was killed. Mistclan couldn't risk losing anymore warriors, so no winner was announced."

"Thornstar showed everyone the truth of the attack. He promised that Mistclan would be stronger than it ever had been and that we would never be that weak again. Those that were weak were to be forgotten and left to fend for themselves. He sealed the promise in the blood of Boulderclan's last cat."

"He made the Clan Law and ever since Mistclan has only showed improvement. So why have you two betrayed us? What could have possibly made you want to talk to Starclan?" Smallpaw was practically begging.

"Starclan talked to me. I was warned that Thornstar would betray them. I was the last kit that would ever know the truth. Thornstar was grief stricken. He wasn't thinking straight-"

"And yet he was right. It was the battle that made him see the truth. We are stronger, faster, smarter. We. Are. _Better_. I haven't ever even heard of you fighting. You wouldn't know what it is like to feel pure warrior's blood pound through your veins. Never heard the voice of war. You have never been able to think as clearly as one who's mind has raced as fast as the legendary speed of the Cheetah. What _have_ you been using your nine lives for?"

Beewing and Icestar were silent for a moment. "Smallpaw," Beewing started, "I taught you to fight didn't I? You know that I've known that spirit. I've walked with Starclan, fought with them beside my side. Starclan offers so much more than what we have now."

"As for my lives, you are correct. I haven't used them to protect you against our enemies. I've used them to protect this clan from itself. I've died from old age eight times now. Starclan has made me younger, stronger, faster," Icestar paused to take in a breath, "Starclan has made me wiser."

"So you have just been watching us from the side lines as we fight to our deaths to protect you."

"No, I have not fought because I need to meet River and Thunder. I need to ask them to help bring Starclan back to Mistclan."

"Don't you learn?! Starclan has betrayed us! They have lied and tricked you into trusting them. How long have you lived and they still haven't come? You watched this clan go from nothing to better than even Starclan could achieve. Thornstar has kept his promise, now we need to keep ours. This clan will fight Starclan. Mistclan will not take aid from a weaker clan who treats us like kits. A single Mistclan kit is better than every cat on this world and the next. Beewing, how could you possibly go along with this?"

"Because I have faith in my leader's judgment and was an obedient apprentice who knew it was best to follow in my mentor's paw steps." He spat out the last part.

"You are just like Starclan! I don't need you anymore. I've learned everything that you can possibly teach me, and yet you treat as if I will never be good enough."

"Not everything. I haven't come close to teaching you everything. You know nothing of Starclan."

"I know all that I need to know of those traitors."

"You are naive, Smallpaw! You are too young to see what the bigger picture is. You need to listen to those with more experience." Beewing snarled.

"I've listened to my elders all my life. They've told me the truth and now I can see that we're being led by the blind. Led to our very deaths. You call me naive, yet you can't see the truth nipping your nose. I won't let you two destroy Mistclan like this. I will tell the clan, I'll let them know of your treachery. I will save this clan."

I heard shuffling and paw-steps as someone made to leave. There was a scratch of claw on stone and a small thud. "Smallpaw, I'm sorry, but you can't tell the clan just yet. They won't understand."

"Of course they won't! Even No-eye could see that you are wrong! I'm going to tell the clan, and you can't stop me!"

"My apprentice, I'm so sorry, but we have to." There was movement and a yelp of pain. The heavy smell of blood bounced around me.

I just stood there for a few seconds. I couldn't think and I couldn't move. How could my leader and medicine cat betray me? The cats I trust and admire the most, how could they? It couldn't happen, never in a million seasons.

_But it did. And now they are going to kill Smallpaw. The clan will never know the truth unless you tell them. How though? You would have to admit that you were breaking Clam Law and listening in on their conversation. You have no proof either. There is no way that you will ever be believed, and __when they find out you know, your worse than dead. You have to do something. Now._

With a yowl of fury I launched myself through the lichen veil. I grabbed the first pelt I could see and shredded it. Icestar let out a shout of surprise and pain. She swung a paw at me and I leapt away.

Icestar was pinning Smallpaw down with her jaws clamped on her shoulder before I came in. Beewing was holding her head down and was about to deliver a fatal bite. They both looked surprised, but quickly put together what had happened outside of Leader's Den.

"Dawnpaw? _You_ were listening outside my den? You would have been the last cat I would suspect to break Clan Law." Icestar said.

I looked at her, judging how she might fight now that she is younger. I was correct in her age being reduced back to an apprentice. Her skin didn't cling to her fur, her fur was full and sleek, her eyes were brighter, and her muscles pushed against her skin in a silent warning. She was now a little smaller than I was and she was putting a lot of pressure on her left paw. I guessed Smallpaw had slashed it and Icestar was trying to hide it from me. She looked to favor her strength instead of speed, but even before she died of old age she could move rather fast. This wasn't going to be an easily won fight.

"I was going to leave, then I heard you. I thought that you might be in danger, guess I should have been worrying about the clan instead." I flattened my ears to my head and did my best to look intimidating.

Smallpaw took advantage of my distraction and kicked Beewing off of her. She went to my side and faced him. Neither of them could advance without either of us knowing.

"You two do not know what you are doing." Beewing hissed.

"You're one to talk." I huffed.

Icestar sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry you two. You showed so much promise. I really did believe that you would be able to see past what you wanted to believe. Especially you Dawnpaw, you would have made an excellent warrior." Her voice was thick with longing and sorrow. "I'm so sorry, but this is good-bye."

Icestar vaulted across the den, her back grazing the roof. I took a step back and put my paw on the back of her head as she landed. I shoved her head down to the ground and gripped the back of her neck in my jaws. She snarled, clawing my chest and sides. I bit down harder, but she still lashed out. I bit down until I felt that my teeth would shatter. I shook her my jaws, but Icestar was proving to be difficult to kill.

She wiggled and the meat and bone that had been in my mouth slithered out of my grasp. She twisted and shoved me away. She wasn't able to stop herself from falling and flailed on the ground. I sprang at her just as she flipped onto her stomach. I sunk my teeth deep into her pelt, my claws even deeper. She yowled and tried to shake me off. I raked my back claws along the back of her neck and head. She bucked and ran in circles. She tried crashing into walls to get me off, but my anger and hurt kept me firmly stuck. Blood dripped down into my eye as my head slammed into the hard rock. She tried to nip my hind leg, but instead got a face full of claw.

From my side I heard Beewing hiss. Smallpaw growled and pretended to pounce. Just before her back paws left the ground she pulled herself back down to the ground. Beewing had jumped up to block her attack and now had left his stomach completely defenseless. She bowled him over and gripped the base of his neck in her jaws. Her claws moved faster than lightening as they tore chunks of flesh from his stomach. His yowls of anger turned to gurgles of fear as he choked on his own blood.

Icestar stopped running around and I nearly flew forward. From below I could feel her muscles trembling. Her breath was coming in heavy gasps, it was obvious that she was fighting to just stand. I smirked and slid my front paws from her back. I used my back paws to throw her away from me before my front paws could even touch the dusty floor.

She flew to the entrance and landed on her side. The blood on her side smeared against the ground as it made her slide even further away. I ran after her, but when I got back outside I couldn't see her. The smeared blood ended in a circle of freshly moved earth near the edge.

Yowls of fear came from the camp. Many warriors called to their leader and the elders just gasped. I peered over the edge to find Icestar gripping to the side. Her claws had found purchase on a small jut in the rock. I rammed my claws just behind hers so she couldn't retract them.

"Dawnpaw! What are you doing?!" Seedmouth gasped.

"Icestar is a traitor!" I received more gasps from down below.

"I hope you have a good reason to make such an accusation." Juniperleaf queried.

"Just look at her! She has nine lives! She's a coward and she's weak. She has only used her lives to keep herself alive, not to protect us. I heard her and Beewing trying to convince Smallpaw to joining them in trusting and talking to Starclan. When she refused, they tried to kill her."

"Oh, and just where is Smallpaw?" Bluetree snarled.

"Here." Smallpaw said coming out of the den. Her paws and mouth were coated in blood. "What Dawnpaw says is true. Do you honestly believe that she would say such a thing if it weren't true? You know her to be loyal to the Clan Law, probably the most loyal of us all. She wouldn't do this unless she had no choice."

Mumbles and murmurs passed through the clan. Juniperleaf talked with the elders, casting glances at his struggling leader.

"Icestar, do you deny these accusations?" He asked.

"No, I don't, but Beewing and I are just trying to-"

"Very well," Juniperleaf looked up at Smallpaw and I, "we can all see that she has been granted at least one life from Starclan. She doesn't deny it and she has confirmed that Beewing was betraying us as well. As the Clan Law states, they will be punished by death."

Growls and snarls met his words from the clan. Their gazes were almost burning holes into Icestar. Icestar's eyes widened in shock.

"No! You can't! You have to accept Starclan! You need to believe!" I grinned at her futile attempts at climbing the cliff.

I leaned down toward her. "With this, Mistclan will be pure. We will achieve even greater heights and we will defeat Starclan. This promise I seal in your blood." I pushed her paws down, snapping her claws off.

She yowled in fear and pain before hitting the ground in a crooked and bloody mess. Yells of triumph rang through the clearing.

Smallpaw walked back into the den and came out a moment later with a limp Beewing. She tossed his body over the side, his body landing next to Icestar's with a thump. She looked at me with satisfied vengeance. We both lifted our voices with the rest of the clan. Triumphant yowls to Starclan of their failure.

Juniperleaf ascended to Smallpaw and I. With a flick of his tail the clan was silenced. "These two cats have shown bravery and unquestionable loyalty. Today they not only exposed a fellow clan mate, but their leader. Does anyone here have any reason of as to why they shouldn't be made warriors of Mistclan?"

Smallpaw raised her paw. Juniperleaf looked startled. He motioned for her to continue. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice." Juniperleaf smiled.

"Alright, does anyone here have any reason why these two apprentices shouldn't be made a warrior and the clan medicine cat?" There was no movement or sounds from the clan.

"Very well, from now on these cats shall be called Smallfeather and Dawnsky!"

"Smallfeather! Dawnsky! Smallfeather! Dawnsky!" The clan chanted.

From my side Smallfeather swelled with pride. I could feel myself do the same. _This clan is rid __of its poison. It is pure and I'll make sure it stays that way, or die trying._

**Sorry this is late, but I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take that long. Until then, please review.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, re-wrote it three times and couldn't get myself to get up and actually write it. Sorry, I'll try to get the next one up sooner. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Also, Thank you so much Konoha-11-are-cool, for your review! It helped a lot with my procrastination. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tigerpaw's POV**

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!**_ I listened to the noise vibrating through the mist. _How could I have been so stupid?! They smell **nothing **like Nightclan warriors. They don't even smell like these forests._

Just to be safe I went back to the kits. They had woken up a while ago and seemed perfectly content to watch me beat my head against a tree. I sniffed in their scents again. Some smelled like the mist, but heavier and the others smelled like a forest with no mist. I groaned again as I returned to my tree.

After a few more thumps, one of the kits came up to me. "A-are you alright?" He seemed to be unsure if I was a threat to them or not.

"You aren't Nightclan are you?" I asked dismally.

He cast a glance at the rest of the kits before shaking his head. I sighed and stood back up. "Then I guess that I should probably take you back to your clan. They're most likely worried sick." I picked up one of the she-cats and let my tail trail behind me on the ground.

_Starclan's whiskers! Dawnpaw is right, I really do need to smell before I fight! Or something like that. . . How exactly am I supposed to return these kits to their clan? If I drop them off then there might be a fight. I can't just leave them here and hope that they find their clan. They might get attacked by other warriors or they might wonder into the Moon Mist. Things are bad enough between the clans, adding kits into the mix would just make everything chaos._

"Um. . . warrior cat?" A she-cat nervously asked as she walked up to my side. "Do you know where our clans are? I mean, they probably ran after you, but if they lost track of you then they may have run the wrong way or split up or something. You sure you can find them?" Some small voice in the back of my head said something to me, but I ignored it for now.

I dropped the kit in my mouth. She landed with an ungraceful _**Uumph!**_, but got back up again to get out from under my paws. "Yeah." I sighed. "I can find them. You forget, I'm used to the mist. I know how to track things in it. If you know what your doing, it can help you." To help prove my point I leaned my muzzle to the top layer of mist. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the smell.

It took a moment to get all the smells bouncing around on top of the mist in order. There was a bird in the trees, my scent, the three she-cat kits, the tom kit, and farther off there were three groups of cats. _Hm, guess they did split up. Can't say I blame them, trying to find a home and all of the sudden some stupid apprentice comes and takes away your kits._

The kits gave me weird looks as I stopped to beat my head against a tree again. _How could you?! Its obvious that they aren't Nightclan, just look at them! And, they didn't even know how to fight a Mistclan cat! How could you possibly think that they were Nightclan!? Mouse-brain!_

"So, do you know where our clans are or not? We can just go to them and leave you here if you want." The tom said, only looking at me through the corner of his eye.

_AA! Look what you've done! You nearly scared them right out of their fur! Some big help you are._

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I know where your clan is. I'll take you to them, then you can be on your way to. . . Where are you going again?" I looked back at the kits as I started walking to the nearest group. The voice was back, a little more urgent this time. I squashed it and continued.

"To our home." One of the she-cats replied.

"Okay, where is that?"

"Somewhere around here."

I turned and growled at the kits. "No it is _not_."

"Yes it is!" One of the other she-cats argued, shoving her muzzle close to mine. "Our leaders said so!"

"Then your leaders are mouse-brains! This is Mistclan territory, if they try to take a piece of it, they'll have to answer to us." I flexed my claws and the kit backed down with a whimper.

I turned around and angrily stormed in the direction of the group. No one spoke as we traveled. I sighed, forcing my anger and frustration to leave with the breath.

_They are already scared, no need to make things worse for_ _them._

"So, uh. . . What are your names?" The kits jumped at the break in the silence. They stopped walking and stared at me. I stopped to let them figure out whether or not they were going to tell me or not.

"Um. . ." They said together. They huddled in a group to whisper to each other. I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist listening in on their conversation.

"Should we trust her, Podkit?" One of the she-cats asked the tom.

"I don't know, Curlkit, she did take us away from our clans."

"She didn't seem to know that we weren't her enemies." One of the other she-cats asked.

"Well yeah, Seedkit, she says that, but we don't know if she is pretending or not. She could just be taking us to her clan. We don't know for sure that she is taking us to our clans or not." Again that voice showed up, but I swatted it away.

"Lilykit, I think that would be a bit much. What good will our names do? She doesn't know anything about us, I don't think our names are going to change anything." Seedkit pointed out.

"A true warrior doesn't give their enemies anything." Podkit said.

"True, but we aren't warriors." Seedkit doubted.

"Don't we want to be warriors though? If we want to be one, we should act like one." The rest of the kits nodded their heads in agreement. Though, Seedkit seemed a little more hesitant than the others.

The tom broke away. "I'm Razorfang. This is Featherscar, Riverstrike, and Thunderclaw."

"Thank you for telling me your names, Podkit, Seedkit, Curlkit, and Lilykit." They all stiffened.

"How do you know our names?!" Seedkit gasped.

"I'm the most freaking awesome, magical, cat in the world!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Lilykit seemed awe-stuck.

"No, you just learned to whisper in a barn. Well, no again. I am the most awesome cat in the world, but that's not how I know your names." They seemed a little disappointed, but didn't say anything else. I continued the trip in silence, the kits whispered behind me, but I decided to be polite this time and not pay attention. As we neared the group I signaled to the kits to be quiet.

"Alright, your clan is right behind those bushes. Now go." I whispered. They gave each other looks. Some silent message went between them before they raced into the bushes.

I waited until I heard shouts of relief and joy before turning around to go back to camp. A clan passing through our territory was something Icestar would like to hear. I didn't get very far before the bushes exploded and five warriors came racing toward me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face them. They stopped a few tail lengths from me. Their pelts were ruffled up and they had their claws out. _Stupid kits ratted on me._

"Hey now, what's with all the hostility? I returned the kits didn't I? They're safe and unharmed."

"You stole some of our kits." One of them said in a 'duh' way.

"Yes, and that was my bad. I thought that you were enemy trespassers. You're still trespassers, but not so much enemy. Get out of my territory and we'll call it even." _You know, after I tell Icestar that you're here in the first place._

"I believe we'll do what we want."

"Oh, so you want to get your tails handed to you by an apprentice? If you don't leave I can simply get some warriors over here. They'll get rid of you faster, and hey! Your egos won't be so bruised." I sneered at them.

They tensed up and hissed at me again. Before the situation could escalate even further, a cat came through the trampled bushes.

"Berrynose, Lionblaze, Cloadtail, Brakenfur, Dustpelt, stop picking fights that you can't win." 'Lionblaze' snorted and rolled his eyes.

The cat was a brown, tabby tom. He walked calmly, but with power. If my memory served to be correct he was also one of the cats that tried to speak sense with me. I assumed he was one of their leaders.

"Thank you for returning our kits." He bowed his head slightly. I returned the gesture and let my fur fall flat.

"No problem." An awkward silence settled around us.

"So, uh. . . Where are you going?" I asked as the rest of the group came through the bushes.

"We are trying to find a new home." He responded.

"Which where is?"

"We were hoping somewhere around here."

"Not gonna happen." We spoke calmly to one another, neither letting any sort of emotion escape us.

"Are we on your territory? Is it possible for us to have a territory next to yours? This place seems rich in prey. I'm sure your leader could at least point us toward a possible home."

"Yes, you're on our territory. I don't know about the territory next to ours. It isn't really good for hunting. Not good for much of anything actually. Well, unless you want to go somewhere to be alone."

"What about that other place? The place with no mist?" A gray she-cat asked.

"That's Nightclan territory. Stay away from it. You are very lucky you came down here instead of up there. Those cats are ruthless and would have killed you the instant they saw you. Kits and all." The cats' fur rose slightly as I said so.

"We wouldn't let that happen." Lionblaze growled.

"You wouldn't be able to stop them."

"Are you saying that we're weak?" Berrynose growled.

"No, I'm saying that I was able to get to the kits without killing any of you. They would kill all of you and not even think twice about it. The best thing to do is to stay away from their territory." _They should probably stay off of Mistclan territory, too. If a Mistclan patrol comes by, they're dead meat._

Some she-cats wrapped their tails around the kits. Warriors gave small growls and lashed their tails.

"Thank you for the advice. We'll gather the rest of our clans and leave." The voice was back. It didn't seem to be happy either. _Alright, what is it?_ I tried thinking about what might make me uneasy.

_What is it? What do all of my conversations with them all have in common? Get out of my territory. . . Nightclan are bad guys. . . The clans are trying to find a new-. . . Clans. . . Clans? . . Clan__**s**__! There are multiple clans! Gah! Today is not your day, Tigerpaw._

"Wait, there is more than one clan?" _Duh mouse-brain! That's why they have multiple leaders!_

"Um, yes. Why?" The leader asked.

"Nothing, I guess that I didn't think of it. I have to go now, get off my territory." I gave a curt bow of my head and ran back to Mistclan camp. _Two clans in our territory? Icestar won't be pleased at all. If they all decide to fight us alone, it won't be a problem. But, if Nightclan finds out they want our territory and help them, they might pose a threat after all._

* * *

**Sorry if I don't post the next one for a while, I'm going to my grandparents house for a week. I'll see about bringing Monsieur Computer with me, but I'm not sure if I will be able to. Until then, please review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys! A lot of stuff has happened and time hasn't been on my side. Sorry, I'll try to update sooner next time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Dawnsky's POV**

I pulled the ragged pelt away from the spikes. I looked over the renewed blood on the spikes outside the camp entance. Satisfied that every spike was now wet, I picked up Icestar's pelt and dragged it to a Ground Scar.

There were blood streaks leading up to the edge. Smallfeather had already dropped Beewing's corpse into the ground. She had worked quickly so she could go back to Medicine Tree and rid it of anything that had belonged to Beewing.

I leaned over the crevice and dropped Icestar. Her torn white and red pelt disappeared in the dark. After a few moments there was a faint '_**crack!**_' I grinned and walked away to find some where to wash my paws. There was no way I could hunt if the prey was alerted by teh aroma of blood.

I walked to a small stream near the camp and shoved my muzzle and paws in the shallow water. I shook my head, water splashing the trees around me. I splashed water onto my chest to clean it of blood. The blood mixed with the frigid water, but didn't come all the way off. I sighed and waded deeper into the stream.

_Curse this water, can't it be deeper? Or, at least a little warmer? Its going to make my bones ice over._

The stream barely went up to my stomach. I had to crouch down to get the water to wash over my chest. Patches of dried blood swirled with wisps of wet blood before dissolving and becoming a wisp themselves. I shivered into a standing position. I gave my chest a few shaky licks. Satisfied that I couldn't taste any blood, I shook myself free from the cold water and turned to go back to camp. A loud _**Splash!**_ Reached my ears a second before the entire back half of me was drenched again. I whipped around to snarl at whoever it was, only to find that they had leapt over me. I pivoted around again with an angry growl. I tried to bite their hind leg, but missed by a hair.

"Tigerpaw!" I roared. Mouse-brain didn't even turn to look at me. She flicked her ears in dismissal and kept going.

_How dare she dismiss her superior?_ I ran to the entrance of camp after her. She leapt in to the tunnel and I was quick to follow. I let out a noise of surprise as I rammed into her. She kicked me and I fell into the dirt outside camp. She walked backwards until she was back outside. Tigerpaw moved her head left and right. She sniffed the spikes with confusion.

"Icestar? Beewing? What in the world did I miss?"

I got to my paws and hissed at her. "You missed the death of Icestar and Beewing, but most importantly, you missed _my_ warrior ceremony."

Something flashed across her eyes. It almost looked like anger, but it disappeared before I could be sure. I shook my head. _Must have imagined it. __Tigerpaw doesn't get mad. She never takes anything serious enough to get mad. She gets upset over Redkit, sure, but I never manage to anger her. I couldn't have seen anger in her eyes._

Despite my thoughts about her abilities in emotion, malevolence seeped into her eyes. Actual hatred toward someone or multiple cats. Before I could question it she asked, "who did that?"

"Juniperstar." _Really, Tigerpaw? I swear sometimes you make a mouse look smart._

"Juniperle-star, killed Icestar and Beewing? Why? Why did he make you a warrior? What did you do? Did Juniperleaf rename you 'Needs-to-relax'? 'Cause that name would match you to a fault." I felt a tinge of embarrassment. Of course she didn't want to know who lead the warrior ceremony, she would want to know who killed her leader and medicine cat.

"Oh, no. I killed Icestar and Beewing. I found out they were traitors, working with Starclan. They were planning on helping Starclan into camp. Juniperstar made me a warrior and Smallfeather the medicine cat." I swiped her forelegs out from under her. "My name is Dawnsky. I'm a warrior now, show some respect."

She got back up to her paws and laughed. I growled at her. "What now?"

"Aren't you embarrassed?" She asked with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Because, you're a warrior, and yet, you still can't beat me in a fight. Which reminds me, I have to talk to Juniperstar." I growled and swiped my paw at her, but only managed to scratch the edge of her tail. I huffed and went to follow, but stopped. There was something in the mist. I sniffed the air and looked around. There was a strange scent on the mist. Cats. Lots of them. I my pelt prickled in alarm. They weren't Nightclan, I hadn't smelled their scent before.

_Are they Starclan? Seedmouth said that they lived where we do now, but these cats don't smell anything like Mistclan territory. They don't smell like Nightclan either. Doesn't matter, they are on our territory, that makes them enemies._

"Clans on our territory?!" Juniperstar exclaimed.

_How did he find out so fast?_

I stepped into the tunnel and poked my head out the other end to watch Juniperstar. He was talking with Tigerpaw and Smallfeather. Cats from all over camp had stopped and were straining their ears to listen to their conversation. I tried as well, but of course I didn't manage to actually hear anything.

After a few moments they broke up. Juniperstar jumped up the rock wall until he was in front of his den.

"All cats old enough to fight, gather below Leader's Den." I stumbled out of the entrance and ran to be the first cat in the group.

Tigerpaw sat down right in front of Juniperstar. I jumped on her back and tilted forward. She tried to get to her paws and throw me off, but I dug my claws into her shoulder. I tilted forward even more, she struggled to stand and ended in a bow. I let myself fall forward, landing on my back with my claws still embedded in her shoulder. I bit her foreleg to keep her from standing up, then threw her into the cliff wall. I twisted and sat up. Tigerpaw scrambled to her paws. She looked at me for a few moments before sticking her tongue out and trotting off to sit next to Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw, if you were to ask me, looked more than pleased that she had chosen to sit next to him.

"Mistclan! I have been informed that there are strange cats on our territory." He was cut off by angry growls and gasps. He flicked his tail, causing everyone to silence.

"They have told Tigerpaw that they are just passing through. Their old home was taken from them. We will-"

"Yeah right! Tigerpaw will believe anything! I bet that they are following her scent trail straight to us!" I yowled. "Everyone here knows that she is a mouse-brain! We should be setting up a patrol and killing every last one of those cats. I bet that they are working with Nightclan."

"Dawnsky! You will do well to hold you tongue. I was about to say that we will send a patrol to send them away. We won't just hope that they are telling the truth and leave on their own. We'll make sure that they leave." I flattened my ears against my head in embarrassment.

"Yes, Juniperstar." I mumbled.

"Tigerpaw, how strong did these cats look."

Tigerpaw looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she were choosing her words carefully. _As if..._

"Well, they _looked_ strong, but they weren't that hard to fight."

"You fought them?!" _Definitely makes a mouse look smart._

"Well, yeah. I thought that they were Nightclan and they brought kits onto our territory. So I just took the kits away from them." I stood up and stalked toward Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw! They smelled nothing like Nightclan!"

"Well yeah, I figured that out later and returned the kits."

"You-"

"Dawnsky!" Juniperstar cut me off.

I stopped and lowered my head. "Yes, Juniperstar?"

"You met these cats too? Just when did you plan on telling me this? Or were you never going to? You are a good warrior, but you can't just go taking matters into your own paws." He scolded.

"But, Juniperstar, I didn't-" Juniperstar growled and unsheathed his claws. I trailed off at his clear sign to shut up.

"Tigerpaw was brave to fight these warriors by herself. Skilled to have come out unharmed."

"Juniperstar, how do we not know that she is lying?" Streamkit asked.

Juniperstar blinked at her. "W-What?" _What?! What is wrong with cats in this clan!? You can't just accuse a cat with a higher rank of lying!_

"She says that she fought these cats and stole their kits, but she doesn't have any proof. She is unharmed and she doesn't have any kits with her. She could have just smelled them and came back to camp. For all we know she could be trying to get a warrior name. She was talking to Dawnsky outside camp, she could be jealo-" Streamkit's mother slammed her tail into the back of her head.

"I apologize for Streamkit's rudeness, Tigerpaw."

"Nothing to forgive. I _don't_ have any evidence other than there are cats in our territory." Tigerpaw turned her attention to Juniperstar. "If you feel that you need to be assured that what I am saying is true, we could lead a patrol to them. I'm sure they would recognize me."

I could feel my pelt bristle at her plan. Why doesn't Tigerpaw ever see what is right in front of her? "Juniperstar! Her plan is absurd. If they are working with Nightclan they would run back to the safety of Nightclan's territory as soon as they sense Mistclan warriors moving toward them. If they aren't working for Nightclan then they might still run onto Nightclan territory. Nightclan wouldn't take long to figure out who they're running from, and before you could say 'mouse', we would be in an impossible battle."

"You have a point, Dawnsky. What do you think we should do?" My fur immediately flattened. _Juniperstar wants __**me**__ to come up with a plan?! I don't know what to do! That's the leader's job!_

"I-I... Um.." I looked around at all the eyes staring at me expectantly.

"W-We could s-send out multiple patrols?" Juniperstar nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Continue."

"Er- We could send out multiple patrols and send them to different parts of the territory. If they sense us, they would think that we are just border or hunting patrols. Once we reach the edge of the territory we turn back and surround them, so they can't run away."

"They would still panic though, wouldn't they? We would be fighting and there is no guarantee that one of them wouldn't escape and run to Nightclan. It would have the same outcome as Tigerpaw's plan."

"Uh-um... Y-yes, but..." _Think Dawnsky! Tigerpaw's plan can't have the same result, how would that make you look?_

"We send out Tigerpaw first, to distract them." Hawkpaw snarled and unsheathed his claws. He started to stalk toward me growling, "Tigerpaw could get killed! Once they sense that they are surrounded, they'll attack. Tigerpaw would be by herself, she wouldn't stand a chance against a whole clan."

"Then why don't you go with her, love bird?" I sneered.

I didn't mean it seriously, just to embarrass him and make him sit back down. However, Juniperstar didn't seem to think it a bad idea. He gave his approval and started to put us all into patrols. Both Hawkpaw and I where dumbfounded.

_Juniperstar can't be serious. I wanted them to attack Tigerpaw, I don't have anything against Hawkpaw. Well, maybe I'm annoyed that he tried to shoot down my brilliant plan to kill two birds with one strike, but I don't want them to kill him too... Not yet at least._

"Dawnsky, don't just sit there, come here." Seedmouth yowled from the camp entrance.

I shook my head and trotted over sit next to her. Juniperstar had jumped down and organized the groups. He was talking to Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw. They had to convince them to get out of our territory before we showed up. If they were still there, and not running toward where Boulderclan's territory was, we would fight them. Or, at least that was the gist of the plan, I wasn't paying that much attention. I was too busy glowering at Tigerpaw.

_I'm the warrior. I'm the one who came up with the plan. Why is it that whenever I do something, __it always makes Tigerpaw look better?_

A strong pair of jaws yanked me from my thoughts. Sharp teeth wrapped around the back of my neck. I stiffened and lashed out. Who ever it was responded with a harsh paw swipe to the face. I blinked as I entered a haze. I lost the ability to tell exactly what was going on for a few moments, the result making me go limp.

"How many times do we have to tell you to leave with your group? Seedmouth and her patrol already left. You're going to have to come with my group now." Blackscar growled.

I shook myself from his grasp. I gave him a quick flick of my hind claws over his nose. He sneezed, but didn't retaliate.

I turned my attention to the disturbed mist where Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw had run away. I couldn't help but wish that these cats _were_ with Nightclan. If they fought us, then I could have my warrior ceremony and prove myself as an official warrior of Mistclan all in one day!

**Tigerpaw's POV**

The thrum of Hawkpaw's footsteps against the ground matched the rhythm of mine. I sent a reassuring smile his way. He tried to return the gesture, but his smile wavered.

"Don't worry, they don't seem to be that bad. They don't know how to fight in the mist, either. If we need to run, we could probably just jump into a tree and they would never know." He gave me a doubtful nod. However, it was a nod none the less, therefore I it counted as a win.

He lowered his nose to the mist. His ears twitched as he breathed in deeply.

"They aren't far away now. I think they may be on that path the Twolegs used to ride their horses on." I sniffed the scents bouncing around on the mist.

"Mm, yeah. Let's try to cut them off." He nodded his head.

We adjusted our course and sped up our pace. Wet leaves lazily rolled over and jumped as we passed. The mist swirled around us, holding onto us tightly. Its comforting embrace slightly easing my nerves. I breathed in its scent. Even with the other clans in our territory, the mist made the forest smell clean. Our forest was fresh and full of life.

"Scar." Hawkpaw reminded me.

I spat my tongue out at him. "I know."

He shrugged. Well, more of just moved his head seeing as he couldn't right now. "Just thought that I might remind you. You seemed to be a little distant."

I laughed a little and readied my muscles as we neared the bushes hiding the scar. The only proof that it was there was the mist slowly flowing away as it fell in the scar.

Hawkpaw and I soared over the bushes. I pelt my stomach scrap against one of the branches. I looked down at the abyss as we passed. I only had a second to look at the darkness eating the mist cascading down into its mouth before my paws touched the solid ground. That scar was small compared to the others, but I could still feel the Spirit of the Fight rumble through me.

Hawkpaw shook out his head. "That always freaks me out."

I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Don't tell me your afraid of heights."

"Hey! It isn't funny! Can you imagine falling into one of those? You would have enough time to think 'Thornstar's whiskers, I'm about to die' before you hit the ground."

I laughed at him again. He retaliated with spitting out his tongue. I returned my attention to our course with a grin.

We both softened our paw steps as the trees beside the twoleg trail came into view. I pricked my ears and listened for the other clans. It wasn't very hard to hear them. Their heavy paws trampled twigs and they didn't seem to care if every cat in the forest heard them.

"Mistystar, we should be hunting those cats down and making them apologize." A tom growled.

"No, we should be avoiding a fight. We still haven't found a home yet." A she-cat answered.

"They are only one clan, we out number them. We can just take their territory afterward." _Selfish punk._

I heard a growl and leaves jump away from something. "And put them through what we had to go through? We are clan cats, not a bunch rogues." I heard her turn back around and continue along the path.

"In any case, some of us haven't fully healed. We will not fight them, and we should be grateful that they didn't attack us for trespassing."

Hawkpaw and I burst through the trees. I placed my front paw on the ground and used it to twirl around and look at the clans. I dropped off my paw and sat down. Hawkpaw landed beside me, but stayed standing. His claws were out as he glared at the cat that had mentioned fighting us.

"Wise words, Leader." I said.

All the warriors and apprentices growled. The queens and medicine cats swept the kits behind them. The leaders tensed, but resisted unsheathing their claws.

"You're back." Mistystar told me. "You brought a friend." _Anything else obvious you would like to point out._

"Yes, we came to warn you." The two leaders flipped their ears up in surprise.

"Warn us? About what?" The tom leader asked.

"Our clan." Hawkpaw answered.

A cream colored warrior snarled and stepped towards us. "You lied! You said that you would allow us to leave!" The tom's leader barred his path with his tail.

"_I_ am. My clan isn't. They'll leave you alone if you follow us."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" The cream tom asked.

"Berrynose?"

"What?"

"Shut up." Berrynose grumbled something, but backed away.

"He does have a point. How can we trust you?" Bramblestar asked.

"You can't." Hawkpaw said.

"You can choose to stay here and see if I am lying or not, or you can come with me. If you stay here, then if I was telling the truth, warriors from my clan come under orders to kill you if you are still in our territory. If I was lying, then you can wait for a Mistclan patrol to come by and kill you. If you go with me, you at least have a chance of survival."

Bramblestar and Mistystar looked at each other. "She's right. The only chance that we have of not getting in a fight is if we go with them." Mistystar told him.

Bramblestar nodded his head in agreement. He turned his attention back to Hawkpaw and I. His jaws opened to say something, but a cat cut him off.

"Or, we could fight these two and prepare for there clan. There are two clans here." A brown tabby tom growled. I think he would have been fine if he hadn't have jumped to his leaders' sides so quickly.

His motion startled Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw jumped forward and snagged his paw. The Spirit of the Fight waltzed through the clans as Hawkpaw threw him toward me. I soared over the tabby and landed on Hawkpaw. I bit onto his shoulder and pulled on his foreleg. He stumbled and fell forward.

"Tigerpaw! What are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same thing. We are not under orders to fight them, Hawkpaw!" I swung my hind legs off him and kicked the tabby who had taken my distraction as an opportunity to try to attack us.

Hawkpaw shrugged me off. "He could have attacked you!"

I bristled. "Are you saying that I wouldn't have been able to protect myself?" He stopped and swallowed.

"N-no. You don't need protection. You are as strong as a fully trained warrior." I grinned at his careful wording.

"Good." I flicked my ears to the clans. "Follow us."

I won't even try and say that they weren't suspicious, but they started to walk as their leaders followed Hawkpaw and I. I sighed in relief at avoiding the fight. Not a major one anyway.

"Wow, the Spirit of the Fight doesn't want to leave, does it?" I asked Hawkpaw.

"What do you mean? I don't feel it anymore." I mirrored his confusion.

I could most definitely feel the Fighting Spirit, but Hawkpaw was right as well. It wasn't here anymore. It was bouncing on the mist from another source. I stiffened and sent our my senses toward it.

_A Mistclan patrol is next to the Nightclan border. The Spirit of the Fight must be with them._

"Hawkpaw, our patrol is being attacked." He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do you want to do?" _To be honest, I don't know. I know I should go help them, but I can't leave these clans. Maybe they can hold them off until we get these clans out of our territory..._

"What's going on?" Bramblestar said. I noted that his claws were out as I turned to him.

"Our clan is fighting." Mistystar's claws slid into the ground.

"So we don't get a chance of avoiding a fight?"

"Oh no, not like that. Its Nightclan. They are fighting one of our patrols. Can't you hear them?" _Once again, mouse-brain! Of course they can't, they aren't used to the mist._

They looked around at each other. It was obvious some were thinking I was crazy, others were thinking it was a trap.

"I can." A gray she-cat called out from the back of the group. "They are out numbered. They aren't going to win if you stay here." I was slightly impressed that she had managed to see through the mist so quickly. Even so, I could tell she was just trying to trick Hawkpaw and I into running away. I put more focus on the Mistclan patrol. I felt a little uneasy as the mist told me was was going on. _Trying to get rid of us or not, she's right. There's too many Nightclan warriors there for our patrol. I bet they sent word of a small patrol near the border and got back up. _ _It probably won't make a difference whether or not Hawkpaw and I join the patrol. Fighting Spirit, would it kill you to help me figure out what to do?_

From behind the gray cat, I could have sworn I saw a pair of blood red eyes and a battle scared pelt. I blinked and shook out my head. The tom was still there. I could see the trees through his gray pelt; he reminded me of the mist at night. _The Spirit of the Fight?_

He flicked his tail to the group of cats and then to me. He flexed his claws and grinned savagely.

_He wants me to fight them? Why?_

By this time, I was getting strange looks from the clan cats. Hawkpaw didn't seem to see him, or he was just trying to ignore him until we figured out what to do.

The tom bared his teeth in impatience. He gestured to the clan cats again. Then he turned to where Nightclan was attacking our patrol. The tom lashed out and an invisible enemy.

_Fighting Spirit wants them to fight Nightclan with us?_ The tom's eyes seemed to grow brighter and his teeth grew shiny in blood.

"Um, Hawkpaw. Come here for a second." I tore my eyes away from the Fighting Spirit and walked a short distance until I was out of earshot of the cats.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"These cats could help us."

"Help us? How? Why?"

"Yeah, Juniperstar wants them out of our territory because he is worried that they will join Nightclan. Mistclan would fall if they did that. However, if they fight by our sides against Nightclan, then-"

"We would beat Nightclan. Mistclan wouldn't have anyone to distract them from destroying Starclan. That would be fantastic, but they have no motivation to fight along side us. If anything they should want to fight against us."

"Yes, but if we beat Nightclan, then Nightclan's territory would be free for the taking. If they don't want to live in constant darkness, then there is still Boulderclan's old territory. All they would have to do is learn how to hunt in the rocks and it would be the perfect place. That place is sunny and dry. I'm sure that it will seem like a perfectly good trade to them. A territory for their... alliance in our war." I said, not wanting it to sound as if I was asking for help._ I just want to take Nightclan out already._

Hawkpaw smiled. "You might just be the smartest cat I know."

"Thank you." I turned and addressed the impatiently waiting clan cats. "I have a certain offer to make on behalf of Mistclan."

"What kind of offer?" Mistystar said suspiciously.

"Simple, fight Nightclan with us, and we'll give you their territory. We'll even tell you about another territory around here so that each clan can have their own. Also, until the fighting is over, I will ask Juniperstar to let you stay in our territory and ask our medicine cat to heal you. You will be our guests." Murmurs went through the crowd.

"No." Bramblestar said flatly. Shocked expressions traveled through the group.

"We will not force another clan from their territory just to go through exactly what we have gone through."

I grinned. "Don't worry about it, there won't be a clan left once we're done." This, apparently, did not sound as good a plan to them as it did Hawkpaw and me. Unease traveled through most of the clans, fear through the rest.

I felt the Spirit of the Fight growing stronger near the border. _We are running out of time! Mistclan can hold them off for a little while, but Nightclan will kill them if we don't leave soon._

Hawkpaw seemed to sense the Fighting Spirit's growth. He stood up and stretched. "Alright, fine. You don't want to help, then you can try and find the right area to exit. I don't know if anything will happen if you don't leave through the right exit, but Mistclan cats are getting a bit restless lately. I can't tell you if they will hunt you or not."

He looked at me. "Let's go."

I wanted to claw him. We couldn't leave these cats here! We were under orders to get them out of our territory. I was about to tell him such when Bramblestar called for us to stop. _Oh... Now I get it._

"If we help you fight Nightclan, we won't help you kill any of them." Hawkpaw and I twitched at the word 'help'.

"I don't think Juniperstar would mind. As long as we defeat Nightclan, he should be happy." _We'll just kill them after you weaken them. Kill you if you try to stop us. Either way we get what we want._

Bramblestar nodded. "Thunderclan will help you, but I can't speak for Riverclan."

"Riverclan will also help Mistclan." _We do not need help!_

"Thank you. If this goes according to plan, I think our clans will get along well." I replied with a grin.

"Hawkpaw, we will need to tell the other patrols what our plan is. Will you do that, or should I?"

"I'll go. You're faster and we've wasted enough time." With this he turned around and ran to the closest patrol.

"Alright," I turned to the border, "follow me."

* * *

**Pft, what? Forshadowing in the seemingly useless parts of this chapter? No, how could I? ¬_¬**

**Again, sorry that this took so long. I deleted it almost six times trying to get it right and I'm sure it doesn't look like I tried that hard. This next week doesn't want to part with its free time so I don't know if I'll be able to post anything next week.**


End file.
